The Biostatistics core serves as a resource to be called upon as needed by researchers participating in the University of Colorado Lung Cancer SPORE Grant. It offers consultation to both clinical and basic science researchers in a broad range of areas involving quantitative reasoning. This includes advice and implementation for statistical design, methodology and analysis issues, as well as epidemiological input and computing expertise. Core personnel will review all clinical protocols of the SPORE project and will write and oversee the statistical portions of these studies. The Biostatistics Core provides membership on the Protocol Review Committee of the Clinical Investigations Core for peer review of all Cancer Center and SPORE protocols. The Biostatistical core of the Lung Cancer SPORE is integrated into the Biostatistics Core of the Cancer Center. It will share its facilities, equipment and personnel to avoid duplication and for cost savings. A crucial aspect of the Lung Cancer SPORE is the evaluation of laboratory results in the clinical setting. This evaluation has clinical, statistical and epidemiologic components and implications. Examples are the prognostic importance of genetic and biological abnormalities, the sensitivity and specificity of new tests to detect dysplasia and early carcinomas, the relationships between different types of biological abnormalities, etc. The Biostatistics Core will assist in the design and evaluation of studies to ensure the scientific validity of these efforts. Where materials are gathered from national study groups, the core will work with the statistical centers of the national groups for the evaluation of biologic and clinical information. Through personnel with appointments in the Department of Preventive Medicine and Biometrics, researchers will have access, as needed, to more than 15 professionals in quantitative areas, in addition to those persons specifically assigned to the core.